(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a locking adapter for interconnecting a drivable element, such as a ratchet socket, to a drive tool, such as a ratchet wrench or electric drive tool, and particularly to a locking adapter which automatically connects to the drive tool and the drivable element, in any position, and capable of being quickly disconnected therefrom.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Locking joints, extensions or adapters for interconnecting a drive shank to a drivable element, such as a socket, are well known in the art. For example, such devices are disclosed and illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,480,511, issued Nov. 6, 1984, and 4,571,113, issued Feb. 18, 1986. However, such devices do not provide for the adapter to automatically connect both the drivable element and the drive tool. Another disadvantage of such prior art is that usually the shank of the drivable element can only be fitted in the connecting cavity of the adapter device by positioning it in a precise position. Usually these shanks have a ball bearing or pin extending from a wall thereof and this ball or pin must be aligned with a cavity formed in the side wall of the connecting cavity of the adapter device. It is therefore necessary to see the cavity to determine how to position the shank of the drivable element.
Another disadvantage of prior art adapters is that often it is necessary to retract a locking element before the connecting shank of the adapter is secured within a socket cavity. This is the case for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,511, referred to hereinabove. Also, such adapters do not have automatic locking cavities to secure them to drive tools and it is often necessary to interconnect these devices by lock pins retained by O-rings, which are difficult and time-consuming to install and may also fail under stress.
A still further disadvantage of known prior art adapter devices of this type is that the devices themselves are not suitable for actuation by the fingers of the user, due primarily to their geometrical configuration and construction. Still further, these adapters are usually constructed for use with a particular drive tool and are not adaptable to other type drive tools such as torque wrenches, impact wrenches, air ratchets, universal drives, flexible extensions, etc.